Remember Me
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Naruto can't remember anything. Sasuke comes looking for Naruto and tries to make him remember their love. But why can't Naruto remember anything? What are Naruto's friends hiding? What happened to Naruto? Please read and review. Fluffy love because it's adorable. SasuNaru


**Remember Me **

**Sasuke's Point of View**

The Angel twirled around in the forest with a pink rose in his hand. Butterflies flew around the Angel obviously attracted to his heavily powers. Vines were wrapped around his ankles and his arms. A necklace made out of flowers was tied around his neck. I wanted him, I wanted his light, I wanted his happiness I needed his happiness.

"Hi there" Looking up I saw him smiling down at me. "Oh my God you're bleeding"

I looked down at my bleeding arm. He kneeled down and put his hand over my cut; I saw then white light coming out of his palm; he was healing me.

"You're healing a person like me; someone who committed so much unforgivable sins?" I said looking at him with a sad smile.

"I don't know your sins but everybody can change" he said happily as a butterfly landed in his palms.

"Why?" I asked my voice shaking with anger.

"What do you mean?" he asked staring at me with innocent blue eyes.

"Why can't you remember me?" I shouted as I pinned him down on the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just met you" he said as he started to squirm around while my grip on his wrists got harder.

"Naruto I'm so sorry" I said as I pulled him into a hug. He looked shocked but he hugged me back. I needed him so bad he was the only thing that stopped me from my insanity.

"What are you sorry for? I can't forgive you if you didn't do anything to me" he said as he pulled away from me. "You're probably mistaking me for someone else?"

"Naruto I'm not mistaking you for anybody else. Why can't you remember me? I need you" I said while he looked scared and shocked.

"I don't know you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he said while I grew angry.

"You will remember me!" I said while he started running away from me.

**Naruto's Point of View**

I was running through the forest now. I don't know why he was chasing me or why he wanted me to remember him; I didn't know him. God I don't even know his name. I heard him calling my name; with love and sadness in his voice. I looked behind me and found that nobody was there. But I didn't stop running I knew that whoever he was that he wasn't an ordinary person. Did I know him? Maybe I knew him when I was alive and not an Angel from heaven. But I can't remember anything past of my Angel life. Suddenly I bumped into somebody and tripped in the process. I fell down on top of them while they wrapped their arms around my waist. I watched him as he opened his eyes; they were blood red with weird circle designs.

"What do you want from me?" I asked while I saw sadness twirling around in his eyes and strangely I started to feel guilty.

"I want you to remember me" he said stroking my cheek in a loving manner; while I blushed.

"But I don't know who you are" I said "I don't even know your name"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha" he said with sadness embedded in his voice.

Why does it sound so familiar but still so unfamiliar? Why do I feel so guilty for not knowing who he is? I looked down and gasped I was basically straddling him. I started to squirm around trying to get off of him but he still had his grip on my waist. I looked down at him and saw a smirk replace his saddened smile.

"Let me help you remember me Naruto" he said smirking devilishly.

"What does that supposed to me-" I started but was cut off when he switched us over which ended up with me under him.

"Don't be shy Naruto" he said still smirking.

He then kissed me; sliding is tongue inside my mouth. I was too shocked to even kiss him back; did he mind? I have no idea but the way he was kissing me was breathtaking; but it felt so familiar; why? I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him more close to me. He then started to kiss my neck; leaving red marks behind. I then felt his hand wander up my shirt. Why did this all feel so familiar? Suddenly I felt his hand go down to my shorts blushing I pressed my face into his shoulder. This feels so familiar but why can't I remember? What happened to me?

_~X~O~X~O~_

**Naruto's Point of View**

I felt so comfortable; I never felt like this in my whole life. I slowly turned around on the bed and found that I was in the arms of Sasuke. Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you Naruto" he said. I looked up at him blushing; I didn't know what to say. I don't remember anything; I wonder if we were lovers or something. But I knew that I was developing feelings for him.

"I love you too Sasuke" I said it sounded so familiar. Maybe I said this before; but when? Why can't I remember anything? What happened to me?

"I promise I won't ever leave you Naruto" he said as he kissed my neck. Did he leave me is that why he's promising me that he won't ever leave me?

"_Honestly I don't know why I came up with this story. But it just popped up in my head and I thought it was really cute so I had to write it down. Naruto as an Angel so adorable and Sasuke has a Demon hot {oops sorry spoiler but I guess you saw that coming already}. So do you guys want me to write chapter two? I'm aiming for fluffiness because it just makes the story so adorable like cupcakes. How did cupcakes come into this by my crazy randomness that's how? Please read and review because reviews makes me happy really happy" – XXxIceAngel17xXX_


End file.
